


Unleashed

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fresh-from-Purgatory Dean, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: She’s still struggling to cope a year after Dean disappeared in the explosion that killed Dick Roman.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Unleashed

She pulled up in front of the weathered cabin, peering at it through the inky dark. The trees were thick here, blocking out the faint light from the sliver of moon that tried valiantly to shine despite the clouds, swelling in preparation for the coming rain.

For a second, she thought there was a light inside, but there was nothing now. Apparently the pounding headache she’d been battling was playing tricks on her. She wasn’t sure she should have come at all. This had been their escape, the two or three times they had managed to get away for a weekend. Her head throbbed, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Yeah, this was a stupid idea. But she was here now, and she needed to sleep.

She sighed, took the keys from the ignition, and got out, going to the trunk to retrieve her hastily-packed duffle, grabbing her Colt and shoving it into the back of her jeans. One night, then she’d find someplace else to go, somewhere that the lingering pain of loss might seem a little less excruciating.

It had been a year, give or take, since he disappeared in the explosion of black goo that destroyed Dick Roman. For the first few months she’d been one step from becoming a raving lunatic, killing whatever monsters she could get her hands on with such violence that other hunters began to avoid her. Someone had even contacted Sam, tried to get him to intervene, but she had refused to answer his calls, and they had finally stopped. She was slightly better now, but still kept herself isolated, not wanting to deal with human contact, with the sympathetic stares or nervous apprehension.

She shouldered her bag and glared at the cabin for a few seconds as if it had offended her in some way. After fishing in her pocket for the key, she sighed heavily again and trudged to the door.

It squeaked a little as it opened, the heavy wood resisting her push to open it. She stepped inside, closing the door and turning to lock it again behind her. Never can be too careful. Middle of nowhere was still no guarantee of safety. She hit the light on her phone and located the small table lamp near the plaid overstuffed chair, but before she could reach it, a whirlwind of growling fury hit her, knocking her phone and bag from her hands.

She hit the wall near the door face first, hard enough to send lights bursting behind her eyes, the breath forced from her lungs as a deep, rasping voice rumbled near her ear. “Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?” A pained gasp was all she could manage for a moment, the muscular body pressed against hers as his hands searched, ripping her gun free and tossing it across the floor. “I said, who are you?”

Shock washed over her like an ice bath. “Dean? Oh, my God, Dean? Is that you?”

There was a moment of stunned silence before he grabbed her arm, jerking her around to face him. “Lex?” His voice was tense, wary, and he dragged her with him towards the lamp, turning it on and pulling her into the light. “Don’t move.”

She couldn’t have if she tried. She stood frozen in place as she watched him grab an armful of things from the table and approach her again. He grabbed her arm, dumping first holy water, then borax over her skin. Next came the silver knife, and she watched without a flinch as he sliced the blade across her forearm, bright blood beading in its wake. He stared at her in disbelief, and her brain nudged her to respond. “Ok, now you.” He clamped his jaw shut and complied, with the same results. So they were both human.

She stared at him, still unable to believe it was really him. His hair was wet, his feet bare as if he had just taken a bath - there was no shower in this rustic old place. His eyes were haunted, almost wild, the look of someone fresh from a bloody battle, unsure that they weren’t still in it. Before she could process any of it, she was crushed to his chest, his lips on hers in a bruising kiss.

There was no tenderness in his touch, only grasping, fierce need, and she joined in with a savage joy, her fingers tearing at his clothes. He ripped her shirt apart with a snarl, letting the tattered remains fall to the floor as he tore the clasp of her bra apart, yanking it from her arms and pawing at her breast as he bit her lower lip, startling a harsh cry from her throat.

He grabbed at her jeans, and she shoved him, hard, unfastening them herself and shoving them down. He undid his own, stripping down and watching impatiently as she finished removing the rest of her clothes. He rushed her once again, pinning her against the wall, his erection jabbing at her belly as he shoved his hand between her thighs.

He bit at her neck, sucking hard as he breached her with two fingers, lifting her from the floor a little with the strength of his thrust. She let her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders, and he hissed, biting at her breast, a feral growl rumbling in his chest. She barely recognized herself in the sounds she was making, her response to him frightening her but exhilarating in a way she could not resist. At this moment, he was an animal, and she was his willing prey.

He suddenly removed his hand and flipped her effortlessly to face the wall, his hands pulling her hips back as he pushed her legs apart with one foot. She tried to brace herself as she felt the rigid heat of his cock touch her inner thigh, but there was no time to prepare. He drove himself in to the hilt in one brutal thrust, and a hoarse scream tore from her throat.

He moved one hand around, over her belly, his hand grasping at her mound to hold her in place and the other kneading, plucking at her nipple, his teeth nipping and biting, leaving marks from the slope of her shoulder to her spine. She began to quake, heat in her core spreading through her like wildfire, pain and ecstasy combining until she could contain it no more and let it take her, and her wild shriek echoing in her own ears was the last thing she would know for several moments.

She became aware again, her body pressed against the wall with his as he speared into her violently, chasing his own end. When he came, he let out a roar, muffled by the muscle of her shoulder as he bit down hard, and in a haze she wondered if he had broken through the skin. The throbbing and heat of his climax inside her oversensitive flesh left her whimpering weakly, no strength left in her.

His heart was pounding wildly, she could feel it against her back as he leaned into her, and she felt his body tremble with the force of it all. He finally stood upright, then pulled himself free, making her cry out weakly again as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her to the bed, laying her down and dropping beside her, pulling her body close, his head on her chest. A harsh, wracking sob tore from his throat, and he clung to her as he cried like a man lost. She wept with him, cradling his head against her chest, her heart aching as badly as her body.

She woke first to the sound of thunder, rain beginning to pelt the windows. She still held him tight, and she was reluctant to move even though every muscle in her body complained. She let her fingers stroke over and through his hair, still unable to truly believe that he was back. Whatever he had been through, the beast in him had been unleashed by the trauma, and she shuddered to think what had happened to him over the past year. But he was back now, and no force on heaven or hell would move her from his side again.


End file.
